Los Borrachos nunca mienten
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina se encuentra sumida en una noche turbia en la que el alcohol parece ser su único amigo. Cuando Emma va a recogerla, intenta averiguar qué le pasa... pero no es capaz de entenderlo.


**Sé que esto no es lo que esperabais. Nadie esperaba este corto cortísimo Shot... pero la verdad es que la serie me tiene muy quemado con todos estos capítulos horribles... y... yo que sé... necesitaba esto. No os preocupéis, ya tengo como la mitad del próximo capítulo que toca (Es de manzanas de sangre). Pero... necesitaba hacer una tontería para poder seguir. Ojalá os sirva de aperitivo.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Mientras la bebida caía una vez más sobre el vaso, lo cierto es que notaba cómo mi mirada se emborronaba. Llorar no era algo propio de mí, pero en aquel momento las lágrimas manaban solas de mis ojos. No era sencillo parar, sin embargo. La vacié de un solo envite.

_ Otra copa._ Exigí.

Ruby me miró con ojos dubitativos. Yo le clavé la mirada, no quería tener que repetirlo.

_ Regina… ya has bebido bastante._ Dijo, apartándome la botella cuando vio que intentaba cogerla._ ¿Dónde está tu coche?

_ Aparcado frente a mi casa._ Le dije, frustrada._ Pone otra copa, Ruby.

_ No… no puedo servirte, Regina._ Dijo, guardando la copa.

_ No…_ Negué con la cabeza._ Voy yo sola.

Me tambaleé al levantarme y me caí al suelo. No tardé en levantarme, pero Ruby no me dejó salir. Me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a sentarse en uno de los bancos. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

_ Voy a llamar a alguien para que te lleve a casa._ Cogió el móvil y marcó._ Por suerte Emma siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

Se me escapó la risa floja. Emma para ayudar. La verdad es que no se le daba demasiado bien. Probablemente estaría muy ocupada como para encargarse de la vieja Regina. Quizá me durmiese allí.

_ Emma viene de inmediato. Dice que te va a llevar a casa._ Comentó, colgando.

Yo no contesté. Cerré los ojos y fingí que ya me había quedado dormida. No me apetecía nada hablar de Emma. Estaba dolida y cansada. Noté que alguien me golpeaba ligeramente en el rostro y pensé en decirle que me dejase en paz. Pero al ver que se trataba de Emma decidí callarme.

_ Vamos, Regina. Te llevo a casa.

Genial… otro paseo silencioso en aquel horrible escarabajo amarillo. Me quedé callada mientras Emma pedía disculpas a Ruby por mí. Lo cierto es que le agradecía eso, porque no me gustaba ser la borracha de turno. Y me contuve durante un tiempo, pero al llegar al coche estallé en lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había callado aquello? Quizá años.

_ Regina…_ Emma me miró a los ojos._ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás preocupada por el hada negra?

Negué con la cabeza.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué te pasa?_ Preguntó, suspirando.

Emma se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

_ Es por Robin… ¿Verdad?

_ ¡No tiene nada que ver con el puñetero Robin!_ Grité a pleno pulmón._ Llévame a casa… Emma.

Y una vez más aquel silencio entre ambas se impuso. El horrible e incómodo silencio que tantas veces habíamos compartido. Cerré los ojos una vez más al ver que se emborronaba todo otra vez. Escuché el sonido de la lluvia golpear contra el cristal.

Mientras salía, noté como me empapaba. Resbalé y estuve a punto de caer sobre la hierba, pero Emma me sujetó.

_ ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ ¿Por qué estás así? Si no es por el hada negra… ni por Robin… ¿Le ocurre algo a Henry?

_ Es por ti._ Mascullé._ Siempre es por ti… Emma Swan.

Emma me miró, incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero… por supuesto que ella no lo entendía. Nunca lo había entendido.

_ Pero… ¿Por mí? ¿Qué he hecho?_ Preguntó, mientras me ayudaba a sostenerme y a ponerme en pie.

Yo caí en sus brazos y me miró a los ojos, con incomprensión en los suyos.

_ ¡Maldita sea, Emma! ¿Te lo deletreo? ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?

_ Sí, eso estaría bien.

Y quizá sólo pude hablar por el frenesí alcohólico que había dentro de mi cerebro. Pero lo hice. Después de tantos años, finalmente me sentí capaz de decirlo.

_ Que te quiero, Emma._ Suspiré, apartándome._ Que siempre te he querido y que me quema en el alma que vayas a casarte con ese inútil que no te merece.

No quería escuchar la respuesta y por eso me giré, con intención de llegar a casa. Pero Emma me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hacia sí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sentí cómo sus labios se unían a los míos en un beso intenso.

_ Yo también te quiero… Regina.


End file.
